Damsel in Distress
by MarsInsane
Summary: Ciel is in London late at night waiting when Grell appears. GrellxCiel a piece of fluff so a bit on the sweet side.


Just a drabble. I go to write the next khr chapter and this is what happens. Another GrellxCiel

I could think of a lot of different titles but I'll just call this

Damsel in Distress

"Hello little Earl." A man with flowing red tresses said jumping down behind a boy that was standing on the sidewalk of Victorian London. The boy, dressed smartly in clothes only upper class children wore, glanced to the side in acknowledgement but didn't say anything. "And what is the little Earl doing out alone at such a late hour hm?" The man asked standing next to the boy.

"I'm not alone. And stop calling me little." The boy responded monotonously. "What do you want Grell Sutcliffe?"

"Oh? So Sebbys-chan is around? I knew it!" Grell exclaimed happily. The boy just stared blankly across the street ignoring the fangirling man next to him. After a minute of it though his eye began to twitch. Instead of telling the man to shut up he decided to leave himself.

"Ah! Ciel! Where are you going?" Grell asked, snapping out of his daze and looked to see the young Earl walking away. He trotted along behind him.

"Stop following me." Ciel ordered trying to out walk the man. Grell pouted at that but kept following the boy down the street. He almost tripped and fell on Ciel when the boy suddenly stopped. Ciel turned swiftly around and gave Grell a cold look. "I am not heading towards Sebastian. He is off getting something to aid me. Go look for him and stop bothering me." Ciel grit out.

"Well what if I-" Grell started but got cut off by a deep voice.

"Well what do we have here?" A man asked stepping out of an alley. He was filthy and his clothes were tattered, obviously a street bum. Ciel turned and glared at the man while Grell just blinked. The man stepped closer to Ciel and Grell realized the man didn't even know he was there. It made sense since the man's death wasn't eminent but if he did anything to the Earl that might change. "A little noble I see. What are you doing out this late little boy?" Ciel ground his teeth together at that. "Don't you know there are bad people out there?" The man said in a matter of fact tone. Ciel was about to respond when he realized there were two other men lurking in the shadows of the alley the first man came out of. Ciel turned and went to walk away when a hand landed on his shoulder. He slapped the hand away and turned back around.

"Do not touch me!" Ciel said harshly. This just seemed to amuse the man. He reached out for Ciel and Ciel backed away. The man moved fast and grabbed him around the waist. "Unhand me!" He yelled. The man just chuckled and hoisted him over his shoulder. Ciel started struggling and squirming. He started to thrash harder when he felt the man place a hand on his butt and give it a little squeeze.

"Now now. Calm down. If you-" here the man grunted when Ciel kneed him in the sternum resulting in the man wrapping his arm around his legs. "If you struggle too much I'll drop you. And we wouldn't want any harm to come to you." The man said. "We'll take real good care of you." The man said not phased as the boy kept struggling. Ciel hated the tone of voice the man used, as if he was the man's next meal.

As the man turned and headed back to the alley Ciel saw a flash of red and realized Grell was still there. He looked at the red-haired death god who was just standing there observing what was happening as if he was watching a theater performance.

"Don't just stand there you idiot. Help me." Ciel demanded, glaring at the red head and flinching at the fact he had to have help. The man stopped walking and looked around the area wondering whom the boy was talking to. Grell blinked, raised his nose in the air, and looked down at Ciel.

"Why should I help someone that calls me an idiot?" Grell asked lightly, polishing his nails on his shirt. The man started walking to the alley again going a little faster. Ciel could practically feel the other men in the alley devouring him and he hated that feeling.

"Fine. You're not an idiot." Ciel said in a slightly high-pitched tone. He quickly coughed and said in a normal voice, "What do you think Sebastian would do if you just stood there and let this happen? He'd probably never acknowledge you again or just kill you." The man paused again and looked around worriedly. Grell's eyes widened at the truth to Ciel's statement but didn't make a move.

"I'll help you but only if you ask nicely." Grell said pouting slightly. Ciel glared at the red head but when he felt the man start to move he thought of how to word it so it would make Grell happy and make him help faster.

"Fine. Would you be so kind as to assist me my lady?" Ciel asked feeling his pride curl up in a ball and cry in the corner but he knew his pride would be torn to shreds if he were to be forced into that alley.

Grell's eyes widened and then sparkled happily. He then magically pulled his death scythe out of nowhere and said happily, "How could I say no when asked like that?" He then revved it up and smiled more evilly when it came to life. The man carrying Ciel stopped and wondered what that sound was. He turned and saw a red haired man jump towards him. That was the last thing he saw.

Ciel turned his face away and cringed at the sound of flesh and bone being shattered and torn. He suddenly fell towards the ground, hearing something tear, and then hissed as his hands and knees hit the pavement. He ignored the corpse next to him as he stared down at his hands. It was then he realized his blue jacket was lying in tatters around him. Apparently Grell's death scythe had snagged on the material. Sebastian was not going to be happy. Ciel was about to stand up when he felt hands under his arms lift him up. He went to struggle but was just placed on his feet. He quickly turned around and encountered Grell's chest. He looked up and Grell was looking down at him.

"I helped you young Earl. I should get something from you." Grell said almost in a singsong voice as he smiled down at the boy.

"You ripped my jacket." Ciel responded immediately thinking he sounded a little stupid for stating that. Grell hummed and then suddenly lifted Ciel off the ground bridal style. Ciel gaped for a bit and then glared at the death god. "What are you doing?" Ciel asked angrily. Grell just walked leisurely ignoring the boy in his arms until he felt a fist hit his chest. He looked down and watched amused as Ciel hit him repeatedly.

"I didn't think Sebastian would be happy if he found you scrapped and bruised next to a corpse." Grell stated. Ciel stopped hitting the death god and stared at him. The next thing he knew he was sitting on a small brick wall that was illuminated by a streetlamp. Grell was sitting next to him and humming quietly to himself.

Ciel was staring at the death god as if he'd never seen anything like him before. Which is true because Grell usually ignored his welfare for Sebastian. Grell did mention he did that for Sebastian and for some reason that made his chest ache a little. He then looked away from the death god and stared at the building across from them.

"You don't have to stay here. I'm sure you want to find Sebastian." Ciel said trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. He wrapped his arms around himself finally registering how cold it was. The brick under him was stealing warmth and the chilly night air was seeping through his shirt. He felt himself shiver and tried to control his body from moving. Grell glanced at him curiously.

"But we didn't discuss what I wanted from you in return for helping you." Grell said. He watched as Ciel tried to keep his shivering at a minimum. Ciel kept staring across the street, the frown on his face deepening.

"What do you want? Sebastian? I'll only allow him away from me for so long." Ciel said. Grell blinked at that and chuckled a little earning him a glare from Ciel.

"Silly Earl. As nice as that sounds I said that I should get something from _you_ not Sebastian." Grell said. He then stood up, made Ciel stand up, took his ever-present red jacket off and draped it around Ciel. Ciel looked shocked but didn't deny the jacket. It was really warm.

Grell smiled down at him and they both sat back down. "Ciel looks good in red. You should wear it more often. It's such a fabulous color." Ciel just gave Grell a flat look. Grell made a cooing face at him and suddenly hugged him.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked harshly, struggling in the hold, although not as hard as he could have. Grell just kept holding him until he stopped moving. He was surprised at how warm Grell was and didn't mind when Grell started running a hand through his hair.

"This is a good start to what I want from you but there is something I'd like more." Grell said after a few minutes of cuddling. Ciel just blinked his eyes open and hummed. He started to fall asleep in the death god's arms. He lifted his face up when Grell placed a finger under his chin. "You know in fairy tales, how at the end of the story when the hero saves the damsel in distress, for a reward she gives him a kiss?" Grell asked, his warm breath hitting Ciel in the face. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"I don't believe in fairy tales." Ciel said blandly. Grell smiled widely, flashing his sharp teeth at the boy. Somehow he knew the boy would say that.

"It's fun sometimes though." Grell said airily. He then ran a hand down the side of Ciel's face and cupped his cheek. "But what I want is for the damsel to kiss the hero."

Ciel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, didn't Grell just say that at the end of fairy tales the hero always kisses the damsel? So then why is he asking if Ciel can make that happen when it already has. Grell's eyes softened when he saw how confused the boy was.

"Well since the damsel doesn't know what the hero is talking about, it seems the hero must steal a kiss." Grell said playfully. Ciel looked at the death god like he was insane and was about to say something about it when Grell leaned down and sealed their lips together. Ciel's eyes widened in disbelief while his cheeks flushed. He then registered what Grell said and wrenched himself away, well his lips at least.

"Who are you calling a damsel?" Ciel asked a little loudly. Grell pouted at the fact that Ciel pulled away.

"Well I saved you didn't I? That makes me the hero." Grell said as if it was obvious. He then sighed and said, "Although I'd like it if a hero saved me from peril. I'd definitely kiss my hero."

"Even if it was a fat old balding man?" Ciel asked childishly. Grell's face scrunched up in disgust and then he glared at Ciel.

"Of course not! I have standards." Grell said petulantly. For some reason this amused Ciel greatly resulting in him smiling a little. Grell's eyes widened in amazement. All of a sudden he hugged Ciel tight. "Ciel's so cute!" Grell said girlishly. This time Ciel's face scrunched up in disgust making the death god laugh. Grell then leaned his face closer to Ciel's and said quietly, "I'm still waiting for my reward, damsel." Ciel blushed.

"Don't call me that you idiot." Ciel said embarrassed but he wrapped his arms around Grell's waist, the jacket he was wearing falling off his shoulders. Before Grell could move to fix it Ciel pressed his lips against his.

Ciel was looking at the death god through slitted eyes but fully closed them when Grell started kissing back. His eyebrows furrowed when he felt something press into his cheek and nose. Grell made an irritated noise. He pulled back and lowered his glasses and resumed the kiss with more vigor. Ciel clutched at the fabric of Grell's shirt trying to stay grounded. He never thought a kiss could feel so good. He just wanted to sit there and keep kissing the death god. Grell was having similar thoughts.

Grell distantly heard someone cough but ignored it in favor of nipping at Ciel's bottom lip. Ciel gasped and before Grell could run his tongue around the boy's lips he heard the cough closer and more insistent. He pulled away from the very willing lips and turned to look at who was intruding. He gaped a bit at whom he saw but his attention was drawn back to the boy in his arms when Ciel whined at the loss. Grell was very tempted to ignore present company but knew that was a bad idea. But for some reason Ciel was worth it. He was about to lean back in when the one that coughed was standing right next to them. Grell turned and looked at the other man and actually glared at him.

Ciel came out of his daze and realized someone was standing next to them. He looked up and saw his butler staring down at Grell in disapproval. "Sebastian." Ciel said trying to keep from squeaking. All eyes turned to him and he realized there were a few other people besides Sebastian looking at them. He saw William T. Spears also looking at them in disapproval while another man with black and blond hair, who he assumed was a death god, was standing next to the stern death god. Before he could say anything else Sebastian wrenched Grell away from him and threw him towards William.

"I believe that is yours." Sebastian said pleasantly as he picked Ciel up bridal style. William adjusted his glasses with his death scythe and grabbed the back of Grell's shirt. Without saying anything to Sebastian he started dragging Grell away, the other death god following them.

"Grell I thought you wanted that demon. Although the boy is pretty cute." The other death god said to the red head making Grell glare at him.

"Be quiet Ronald." William said in his stern voice. Grell glanced at Ciel one last time and smiled before they disappeared.

Ciel heard Sebastian sigh and then set him down on his feet. Before the jacket fell on the ground Ciel caught it and then put it on. Sebastian frowned at that but took in Ciel, noticing the scrapes on his hands and knees and the lack of his own jacket.

"Did you get what I wanted?" Ciel demanded. Sebastian nodded. Ciel saw his carriage down the road and headed towards it, the jacket dragging a little on the ground. "Good. Take me home Sebastian." Ciel ordered. Sebastian dutifully followed the boy and opened the carriage door for him, entering after him, and alerting the driver to go.

"You lost your jacket." Sebastian said.

"It was torn apart." Ciel said starring out the carriage window with hooded eyes.

"I don't care for red on you." Sebastian said quietly.

"I didn't ask you. " Ciel said sneering a bit at his demon. He rested his head against his hand and felt himself start to drift off. "Besides," he said sleepily while looking down at the jacket, "I've grown quite fond of it."


End file.
